We Are Broken
by BlackBerryTee
Summary: AU. Future. Supernatural. T for now, M later. In the year 2015, the government begins to enslave angels, fairies, nymphs, and other mythical creatures to use for their personal gain. This starts a civil war to which there are three sides: the Creatures, the Captors, and the humans that think the enslavement unfair. Eventual Kurtbastian. Please review!


_'Cause we are broken._

_What must we do to restore our innocence?_

_And oh, the promise we adored._

_Give us life again, 'cause we just wanna be whole._

Kurt sat on the floor of the slave house, feeling worthless and alone. He had managed to hide from the Captors for a significant amount of time before being captured, thanks to the help from his father, but someone must have betrayed the congressman and revealed that he was committing treason by disobeying the government and hiding his son, a fairy, from the officials who were hunting his kind. As a congressman, Burt's crime was deemed much worse than for any normal citizen and when he was found out, he was sent to prison. His stepmother and Finn were safe, seeing as they were merely human, but they were not allowed to visit Kurt at the slave house.

Rachel was here with him, but in a separate wing of the building where they housed women and witches. He missed his best friend and wished he could at least see her. Knowing she was so close, yet so far, hut him terribly. Although he was still angry with Blaine for cheating on him and leaving him, he still wondered where he was and what he was doing. He knew Blaine was a werewolf, but he'd managed to keep that a secret from Kurt for so long that Kurt wondered if he'd been able to keep it from the Captors. He curled in on himself, sobbing softly. Then suddenly, he heard things being thrown around and loud yelling coming from the warden's office.

"This is complete bullshit, Dad!" Kurt heard, and he felt he recognized the voice but couldn't put a finger on the person it belonged to. "What have these Creatures done to you or anyone? You're enslaving them solely because of what they are. How is that fair in any way?"

Clearly, the man speaking was human, Kurt resolved, and was kin to the warden. His heart fluttered with adoration for the passion this human had for the Creatures' freedom.

"I don't care what you say, Dad, this is wrong! War is being declared by Congress and when it breaks out, I will fight alongside the Creatures. _Against you_." That was the last thing Kurt heard before a door was slammed.

Who was this valiant human? Kurt wanted to know. And what was this war he spoke of?

"Oh, may the gods protect him," Kurt softly prayed.

The next hour, one of the official's voices boomed over the intercom.

"Attention all Creatures. Congress has officially declared a war amongst Creatures and Captors. We have been ordered to release you." The cage doors opened slowly. "Exit in a calm, orderly fashion."

Hundreds of Creatures rushed out of their cells, screams of joy flooding from their mouths. Kurt hurried out with the crowd, running out of the double exit doors of the slave house. Once outside, he saw Rachel and ran towards her. She turned her head and saw him, running into his arms.

"Rachel!"

"Kurt!"

"I missed you!"

They held onto each other for a while longer before parting, taking each other's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Did you hear about the war?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded, walking with her. "I'd known before the announcement."

"Oh." She didn't ask how. "Are you going to fight?"

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately, thinking of the valiant human man. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure…" She murmured, biting her lip.

"I suppose you have time to think," Kurt assured her.

"Do you think they released your dad too?" She asked.

"I hope so," Kurt whispered, more to himself than to her.

"We could go see," Rachel suggested.

Kurt nodded. "We will. But first things first, I need a shower. And food."

"Yes." Rachel agreed with a nod of her head. "Shower, food, then your dad."

They headed home to their apartment from which they'd been kidnapped just three months before. After their showers, Kurt and Rachel sat on their couch, eating lunch and watching the news. Creatures were being released nationwide and word of the war was spreading fast. Suddenly, a face Kurt hadn't seen in three years came on screen. The face belonged to his ex-nemesis Sebastian Smythe. And as he spoke, Kurt gasped.

"I would just like the Creatures to know that not all humans think the way the Captors do." He told the reporter. It was him. Sebastian was the valiant human man! Kurt couldn't believe it. "Most humans feel like I do. We are disgusted by the awful way the Creatures have been treated and wish to fight alongside them in the war so that justice may be served!"

Kurt's heart fluttered again, just like it had in the slave house. The words had touched him so much when they were anonymous, but now that he had a name and face to place with them, even Sebastian Smythe's, they touched him even more.

"Oh, Sebastian…" He breathed adoringly.

"Wow…" Rachel murmured. "Yes."

"Yes?" Kurt asked, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Sebastian and looking at his friend.

"Yes. I will fight," Rachel said surely.


End file.
